


The Watcher

by JadeFalcon



Series: The Hermione Granger Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymity, Bad Touch, Bathing/Washing, Breasts, Creepy, Deal, Deal with a Devil, Dimension Travel, Dorms, Ejaculate, Erections, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Feel-up, Forced Orgasm, Freckles, Gen, Groping, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Inappropriate Erections, Making a deal, Masturbate, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pervert, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prefects' Bathroom, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ravenclaw, Showers, Slytherin, Some Plot, Spirit - Freeform, Spirit World, Spirits, Spying, Stalker, Stalking, Sub Hermione Granger, Submissive Hermione, Thriller, Touching, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character(s), Underage Masturbation, Unseen, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Watchers, Watching, Water, creep, cum, invisible, naked, nude, penis - Freeform, pervy, semen - Freeform, shower, vagina, wank, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: Hermione becomes the target of an invisible stalker while showering. WARNING: Story contains underage characters!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NymphadorasNymphos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/gifts).



> This story idea has been bugging me all week, so now I have to do something about it.
> 
> I am going to be adding more character tags as the story progresses.
> 
> The identity of Hermione's stalker is never known. Whomever you want it to be is entirely up to your fantasy. However, the watcher is Male, and I will be writing him as such.
> 
> This story is dedicated to NymphadorasNymphos. Because she has collared me into being her submissive Beta slut. And if I don't give her offerings, I'll be punished.

Hermione loved to shower.

Each evening, after a long day's worth of hard work, it was nice to relax in the Girl's Dormitory showers.  Each dormitory had its own showers, and the girls were divided into six pupils per dorm.

The shower itself was an open, square-shaped white-tiled room with padded benches here and there, and shower heads spaced at 4-foot intervals around the wall.  There were 12 shower heads in all.

It was during one such evening, at the beginning of her 6th Year, that she was alone in the room beneath the hot spray of the shower, letting the stress of the day wash away in torrents of magically-scented water.  She preferred to shower alone, as it allowed her the opportunity to unwind and think over her day in peace.  She sighed in bliss as the spray of water poured over her breasts and tummy; cascading down through her pubic mound and down her legs in smooth rivulets.  Her hands trailed over her skin, feeling the sensual curves that defined her as a woman.

Her fingertips brushed her pubic hair, which she kept neatly trimmed.  She was aware of a building heat within her core, but hesitated from taking it further.  She did occasionally masturbate; as taught by her mother, who helped Hermione learn about her body when she was a young girl.  And she was keenly aware that her dorm-mates sometimes engaged in masturbation while they were showering; as was evident by the sighs and loud moans that would echo out into the dormitory, much to the snickering amusement of the other girls who slept there.

But Hermione wasn't in the mood to pleasure herself this evening.  Instead, she reached for the floral-scented shampoo in front of her, squeezed a dollop on to her hand, and then massaged the foamy suds through her brown locks.  She gently threaded her fingers through the curled strands and knots, untangling them as she went.  She quietly hummed a tuneless ballad to herself as she did.

But...something started to happen.

As she was holding her hair in front of her and rinsing it off, she began to feel as if someone was watching her.

Hermione glanced to her left towards the lit doorway, but nobody was standing there.  And she knew that nobody else was in the shower with her.

She glanced behind her, but the rest of the room was vacant.  As it should be.

But the brown-haired girl noticed that the air had become very still.  As if the room itself was waiting for something to happen.

By this point, she had stopped moving and was subconsciously holding her forearms over her breasts, with both hands clasped together near her mouth.

She shivered.

"H...hello?" she called out

Nobody answered, of course.

Shivering once more, she turned to face the shower and rinsed her hair, trying to ignore the feeling of someone's eyes on her bare back.

She snatched the sponge that was hanging on a hook in front of her and squeezed some body wash on to the perforated material.  Brushing aside her feelings of unease, she proceeded to glide the foamy suds over her breasts.  Hermione had chosen mint-scented body wash this evening, and the crisp substance instantly chilled her flesh, making her skin break out in delicious goose pimples and hardening her nipples to erect, tan points.

She sighed in bliss and moved the sponge down her smooth tummy, spreading the minty suds there and dipping her fingers gently into her navel.  Her fingers brushed the top of her pubic mound.

Suddenly, she heard something.

Whipping around, she stared at the vacant room as water continued to pour from the shower head.

"Peeves?" Hermione called out with authority.  She felt her ire rising, and her cheeks burned in blush.  "Peeves, this isn't funny!"

There was none of his usual obnoxious cackle, or raspberries being blown in her direction.

But the air of the room had once again become very still.  And she realized, with sudden clarity, that this was not a ghost.

Hermione quickly dunked herself under the shower head, rinsing her hair and body in a frenzied panic.  She slammed her hand down on the faucet, shutting the water off and snatched her clean towel from a nearby bench.

She wrapped it around her naked body and hurried to the doorway leading to the dormitory.

As she rounded the door frame with labored breaths, she ran plum-smack into a body.

She shrieked, dropping her towel as she jumped in fright, and brought her hands up to defend herself.

"Hermione!"  Ginny's freckled face was full of concern and she caught hold of her best friend.

Hermione wanted to cry.  She was shaking uncontrollably as she brought her hands to her mouth.  Her eyes burned with tears as droplets of water cascaded down her face from the soaked strands of her brown hair.

Ginny had jumped in fright herself, but quickly gained her composure and bent down to retrieve the fallen towel.  She fluffed it up and wrapped it around the shaking girl standing before her.

"Love, what's wrong?"  She brought her freckled hands up to gently cup Hermione's cheeks as the terrified girl snuggled into the towel.  "I heard you yelling at someone."

Hermione took a ragged breath and tried to calm herself.  "I...I think...there was somebody...in the shower," she choked out.

Ginny scowled and glared at the doorway to the showers.  "Who?!"

"I don't know!" Hermione said shakily.  She took a gulp.  "I thought maybe it might be Peeves, so I called out to him, but nobody answered."

Ginny's eyes lit up in anger.  "That _fucking_ poltergeist!"  She moved towards the door.

Hermione reached out and caught her arm.  "No!  Gin, I don't think it was a ghost!"

The redheaded girl stopped and turned to Hermione.  "Then who was it?"

Hermione shook her head and brushed strands of her hair away from her face with a frightened hand.

Ginny looked to the doorway, then to Hermione, and back to the doorway.  Sighing, she turned once more to her friend.

"Come on," she wrapped her arm around her friend's wet shoulders.  "Let's get you dried off."

They made their way back to the dorms, where Hermione quickly dried herself among the concerned and curious eyes of her fellow dorm mates.  Ginny told them what had happened.

And as Hermione slipped into her pajamas, she was suddenly caught with a realization...

She might not enjoy showering anymore.

 

-To be continued in Chapter 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure and leave me a comment about who you think it is. Remember, it depends entirely on you; there is no wrong answer here. However, your answer will not encourage a change in future chapters. I will try and keep the identity of the "Watcher" as ambiguous as possible.
> 
> 12/28/2016: Well, it's been a month that I've had this in my drafts, and I've got to publish this tonight before I lose it. I had to cut the ending a little short, so it might seem like it ended suddenly. I'll try and clean things up in chapter 2.
> 
> Thanks for everyone's patience while I update my other stories. I will be continuing to work on Chapter 4 of my story "Hear You Me", and I hope to have it published in January.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
